


A Morning's Repast

by PerverseParagon



Category: La Femme Nikita
Genre: F/M, community: 50lyricsfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 01:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerverseParagon/pseuds/PerverseParagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment as Paul and Madeline share breakfast in Section One</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning's Repast

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 50lyrics prompt: #04. everyday is the same when looking straight ahead; caught in the safety of routine.

The coffee was bitter and strong. Thick Turkish coffee. The smell of it filled the room as Paul entered and gratefully poured himself a mug. Seated at the table he looked over the morning's fare and smiled with satisfaction. It never ceased to amaze him that even hundreds of meters under the surface Jonathan still managed to provide the most amazing spreads. Breakfast in Section could rival the most expensive hotels throughout the world. It was one of the few small pleasures that made working all hours and occasionally staying in Section quarters overnight bearable.

"Good morning,"

"Good morning," Paul replied with a smile as he looked up to catch Madeline's eye. She took the seat opposite him and returned his smile with a slightly frostier one of her own. For herself, she selected freshly squeezed orange juice and Paul watched as the glass frosted with condensation.

"You're looking particularly pleased with yourself," Madeline commented. Paul chuckled and shook his head, knowing that it probably did nothing to allay her suspicions.

"I was just contemplating the fact that no matter how dire things seem, half an hour in here and I feel rejuvenated." Paul explained. He sipped his coffee and gave an appreciative sigh. As he set down the cup down he looked up to find Madeline still watching him. "It's amazing how such a simple thing as fine food and good company can lift the spirits. Don't you agree?"

He almost laughed aloud when Madeline simply nodded in agreement. She obviously considered him crazed. No doubt she thought he was plotting something malevolent and cunning. He knew her well enough not to take offence.

"Is there anything in particular I should be looking at this morning?" he asked, hoping that a spot of business would ease her mind instead. He might enjoy the break, but the daily grind continued beyond the breakfast room door.


End file.
